


the monster that is me

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #007 - monster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun smiled <em>at</em> them. Now, he smiles <em>for</em> them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the monster that is me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for challenge #007 at thekpop100.
> 
> also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1149433/the-monster-that-is-me-exo) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/5920.html)

Baekhyun smiled. He smiled at his friends, smiled at his family, smiled at the camera. His mischievous but benign countenance was what everyone saw, what everyone believed. It used to be real, you know?

  
What they believed, now, it couldn't be farther from the truth. He was broken. Lashing out anyone who tried to come close, leaving their fingers singed in his cold fury. Long ago, he had a dream, dancing his way home, announcing, "Mom! I won the auditions!"

  
Soon, the gruelling routine kicked in: vocal practice(thank the Lord he was good at that), dance practice( _Slap._ 'Is this dancing?' _Slap. Slap._ ) and Chinese classes('It's okay, you'll get a translator when you debut. I mean, _if_ you debut.') He couldn't handle all this, so he kicked himself out of school. _I'll not see Hyunsik everyday,_ he sighed, heart hardening at the thought.

  
He thought life couldn't get harder. Oh, what a lie. He debuted. His day was filled with relentless schedules: practising choreo, filming some CF, smiling at some fanmeet. Fanmeets? Already? Stupid fangirls, always falling for some pretty bum who can sing, dance and 'rap'( _Kai,_ he hissed jealously).

  
"Son, why don't you call us anymore?"

  
"Mom, it's my schedules, I'm too busy." He answered coldly. Wrong. He was drunk in fame. _Overdosed,_ he thought smugly. His character worsened by the day, colder replies, faker smiles, manipulative behaviour. _Wow, I'm getting better at this._ His heart was now miles away, far from any puny human's reach. And he was proud of it.

  
"Hello?" He spoke into the mic at a radio show. "Baekhyun-ah, this is Hyunsik." Baekhyun sniggered. "Wow, MC, looks like we have a _male_ fan on our show! Is this the first one?" Quietness ensued. "Must've been the shitty network", he answered coolly, when the MCs asked his why the call was dropped. _'Baekhyun-ah'? Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Baekhyun sniggers some more.

  
Baekhyun smiles. Cutely, sexily, smugly. He smiles for his 'friends', he smiles for his family. He smiles for his fans, he smiles for the cameras. Only he knew he was broken by the monster he was inside.


End file.
